(a) Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to an exposure apparatus for a photoalignment process and a method for manufacturing a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display, which is one of the most widely used types of flat panel display, typically includes upper and lower display panels with field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, etc. provided thereon, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display generates electric fields in the liquid crystal layer by applying voltages to the field generating electrodes and determines directions of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer by the generated electric field, and the polarization of incident light is thereby controlled to display images.
Among the liquid crystal displays, the vertical alignment (“VA”) mode liquid crystal display, in which longitudinal axes of liquid crystal molecules are aligned vertically with respect to the upper and lower display panels when electric fields are not generated, has been widely researched due to a large contrast ratio and a wide standard viewing angle.
The VA mode liquid crystal display may form a plurality of domains, in a unit pixel, in which alignment directions of liquid crystals are different from each other, to implement a wide viewing angle. As described above, a photoalignment process for controlling an alignment direction and an alignment angle of the liquid crystal molecules by irradiating light, such as ultraviolet rays, to an alignment layer including a photoreaction material to form a plurality of domains in the unit pixel is being developed.